


A Bath is but for Cleaning

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP in the shower, but instead of getting frisky, they innocently blow bubbles at each other and wash each other's hair and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bath is but for Cleaning

Sarah Jane had convinced him to take a bath with her. They were covered in a thin layer of soot from their latest adventure, and needed cleaning.

Being the hopeless romantic she was, Sarah Jane had run a bubble bath using lavender scented bubbles.

Once in the tub, Sarah Jane placed an innocent kiss of the Doctor's cheek before scooping up a handful of bubbles and dropping them on his head. In relatiation, the Doctor shook his head, the bubbles flying everywhere.

Sarah Jane laughed, grabbing another handful of bubbles and giving the Doctor a bubble beard. The Doctor grinned, giving Sarah her own bubble beard.

After the bubbles started to die off, Sarah Jane helped the Doctor wash his hair, making sure to rinse out all of the soot. Once she was finished, the Doctor washed hers for her, occasionally braiding and unbraiding the dark strands.

When the hair washing was done, the Doctor pressed a soft kiss to Sarah's lips, pulling away after a second. Sarah smiled slightly evily, splashing the Doctor with water while he was distracted. 

The Doctor got her back by wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her under the water for a few seconds. She came back up giggling. 

As their bath drew longer, they had shared three more soft kisses, washed each other's backs, and nearly woke up Harry with their laughter.

When they were finished, and drying up, Sarah Jane stood on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to the Doctor's nose.

"We should do that again." she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest fic I have ever written, but here it is. My first work on AO3. I'm kinda really proud of it, because dorky OTP bubble bath.


End file.
